justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Types of missions in Just Cause
List of side missions? Maybe there should be a list of all ~20 side missions that are available. If so, should we put them in this article, or create an entirely new article for it? I'm asking this because it might be trivial and/or unnecessary. Mauritsio (talk) 18:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Trouble is that they don't actually have names, so they can only be distinguished by the descriptions. That means that it's going to be a pretty long and complicated list. Let's add it into this talk page, until we can figure out how to format it. I think we might need a table for them, because they need to be sorted based on which Province/settlement they're available at and we need some extra box for comments, because some missions are very rare (unavailable in most of the map and/or provide super rare vehicles). I can remember a few off the top of my head. :Let's not put signatures into the lists. GMRE (talk) 19:58, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. Whenever we finish, will we make a seperate article of put them in the Missions article? Mauritsio (talk) 20:47, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know. If it's going to be a simple table, it could stay in the missions article, but if it's going to have massive amounts of text and multiple headings then it's better to make a list article. GMRE (talk) 21:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I guess we have relatively complete lists of sidemissions by now, so I'll move them into the article. GMRE (talk) 14:59, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Do the Riojas know Rico? Not sure where to put this, but the person who provides you the Rioja sidemissions will sometimes refer to Rico by his real name. But didn't the Riojas know him only as Franco Alifano? Or am I missing something? If not, I think that's quite interesting. Mauritsio (talk) 21:32, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :I've never noticed this (or maybe I just didn't stop to think of it and forgot). I think the developers messed up. GMRE (talk) 15:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Sidemission theories. I have been playing Just Cause 1 for a long time and I believe I've figured out what makes sidemission vehicles so rare. First of all, I think every settlement has its own sidemissions, on top of regular ones (For example a sidemission to destroy a nearby object would only spawn at the settlements near that object, or a helicopter-related one would only spawn at a settlement with a sufficient clearing to spawn a helicopter for the player) Numerous settlements tell you to destroy a nearby structure, such as a wind turbine. Secondly, sidemissions must depend on the player's progression in the game, which is something that never dawned on anyone before. For example, I was playing a bunch of sidemissions after Sink the Buccaneer and I noticed a repeating pattern. The only sidemissions with unique vehicles were the San Esperito Police Department Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and the Montano MV. Both of them spawned at least four times each. I didn't see a single other sidemission exclusive vehicle. This would explain why a late game player has so much trouble finding a vehicle that would turn out to only be in mid-game or early-game sidemissions. So as a result of all of this, it would explain why the sidemission vehicles are so rare, because they only spawn during a certain progression. If this is true, the players would have to pinpoint the settlements where a certain sidemission vehicle can spawn, and what mission the player has to complete before he gets there. If we can prove this theory, we'll be able to start narrowing down where, and when to find certain vehicles, and make them easier to play their sidemissions. I've already started working on proving this theory, but so far I don't have enough evidence yet. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Could be. *I haven't played missions at most settlements, so I've never tried to confirm this, but I thought all settlements have a designated garage and a helicopter landing/spawning spot for sidemissions. I've noticed that some Rioja missions will spawn a helicopter on their fields, if there's no better spot. Sometimes a provided helicopter can get hijacked by some random faction guy, if the spawn spot is close to a road (like at the village at Costa Brava. *Stangely, I've also noticed that in some places, you can start a sidemission, but the mission will always end at different one. There's 2 cartel villas close to each-other north-east of Nuevo Estocolmo. Both can start a mission, but only 1 can end a mission. *Some locations have a designated spot in the middle of a forest that can spawn a small industrial thing with siloes that has to be blown up. Any explosion will do it. Just like a turbine, it disappears completely. The Costa Brava military base spawns one of those. : GMRE (talk) 19:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Just got back from investigating this, and I have 100% confirmed this theory. I have discovered there are three separate types of sidemissions: 1. Helicopter Sidemissions (Missions that require a helicopter, they only spawn in settlements that have a sufficient clearing to spawn a helicopter for the player) 2. Destruction Sidemissions (These are exclusive to single settlements, and may or may not be affected by game progression. They involve destroying a destructible object, such as a wind turbine.) 3. General Sidemissions (These are the ones affected by game progression. They appear at any valid settlement so long as you've completed the required mission.) I went to Santa Isabella and did three missions apiece for three levels of game progression, and the post-Sink the Buccaneer save had identical missions to the sidemissions I did yesterday. The other two progressions had completely different missions. Good news on this? Vehicle hijacking missions fall under the category of General. I know this because I saw five Montano Cartel Wallys GPs across San Esperito. This means that once you pinpoint the required mission to get a certain vehicle, you'll be able to get that sidemission at any settlement. A sidenote: It's safe to assume that this works the same with Cartel villas, however I only did my tests with Guerrilla settlements, so I can't be completely certain. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Well guys... y'all just pretty much summarized what I've been doing for the last month or so besides PDA entries for the Agency missions ::Oh wait... there's something odd about the Montano Cartel Wallys GP. I've liberated every Cartel villas in San Esperito (I think you can tell what I mean) and I didn't find a single one. In fact the only time I have found one of those is in a sidemission. Anonymous230385 (talk) 23:53, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I believe liberations also depend on game progress. At first you only fight cops and the army, but later you have to fight the black hand. Maybe montanos are somehow also effected? We have to watch out for exact heat level, game progress, what vehicle Rico is using (I think it only matters if he's walking, driving, or flying) and what settlement the mission is at. With this many variables, it can get complicated. And about sidemissions that provide a helicopter: All settlements have plenty of room to land a helicopter (obviously), but they only spawn a helicopter, if they're programmed to do it. They can't spawn a helicopter just anywhere. Things can only spawn at specific set co-ordinates. GMRE (talk) 18:29, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::@Anonymous230385 The Wallys GP article classes both the unique purple Montano Cartel-marked variant with an unmarked green variant, simply because it spawns in certain cartel villas. So some people may be fooled into thinking the purple rare variant spawns at villas, but it doesn't. :::This is a discussion for a whole other page, but I'm going to say it anyway. A lot of the vehicle pages are organized based on ownership rather than vehicle design. (For example, the Harland DTWV-2 Scout's page states that the Montano Cartel, Rioja Cartel, and Guerrillas own it. This could easily lead to people believing there is a marked variant of the Harland Scout for each of these three factions. :::So anyway, with the case of Anonymous230385's statement about the Wallys GP, the Wallys GP article has combined the Montano Cartel unique purple variant with the unmarked green variant, simply because it's owned by the same organization. As a result, Anonymous has been led to believe that the unique purple variant spawns in safehouses, but it can't. I believe this should be redone to avoid any future confusion. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC)